Fight or Flight
by BaybePain
Summary: What do you do when the one you love doesn't want you? What do you when the one you would die for would die to keep away from you? What do you do? Do you fight to win them back? Again and again..and again? Or do you just walk away? Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

The noise of sirens wailing alerted the masked intruder in the back room. The intruder cursed silently and swept the last of the museums precious jewels from their safe. The intruder smiled, pausing to admire the bright blood red ruby that the museum added to the new Russian monarch collection. It was breathtaking. This was the whole purpose for the thievery, it wasn't just the act itself that caused blood to run hot and toes to curl with excitement, but it was the jewels themselves. Exquisite. Stealing them was better than sex.

The sound of footsteps caused the intruder to look up. Placing the jewel in the small case she began to slip silently out the window, locking and closing the curtains in one sweeping motion before she shut the window. The intruder would have let out a whistle had the door in the room not slammed open and cursing followed.

"Damn, we missed her!"

"But how? We had everything set!"

She smiled to herself as she began to skillfully jumped to the terrace under the window beside her. It was fairly large, and her experience and adrenaline kept her sailing past the cold stone until she reached the side of the building. She remembered scanning the maps and staking the place out. The architects of this building obviously didn't factor in the fact that the over sized rooms would case the museum to be only about four feet from the next building. Absolutely perfect for a thief with a love of heights.

With a shiver of delight Ino threw herself onto the balcony connected with the fire escape and let out a brief laugh as the wind whipped her cheeks and the metal slammed into her knees. Success. Her gaze quickly swept the area around, making sure there was no one present with a damn camera phone to catch her flight, not like last time... The stakes were far too high. With that thought she slipped to the ground off the fire escape and into the dark protection of the alleyway.

Damn, she was good.

A brief crash and a can rolling to a stop beneath her feet made her look down... right as the can exploded. She fell back in surprise, the back of her mind cursing her for letting her guard down before she got very...very.. sleepy.

Shit. Knockout Gas.

Ino's vision and hearing blurred, but before she blacked out completely, she saw black boots walk toward her.

***

Kiba Inuzaka and Asuma Sarutobi threw the captured criminal in the back of their van, none too gently. After the last heist the thief managed to pull off, their agency called them in to extract him. Secretly, while Asuma hated those who were too lazy to earn their own keep, he was impressed with his skill. The objects stolen were usually under the highest security and most of that security had increased since this thief had begun its worldwide assaults. What he found most interesting was not only was the man able to enter and escape so effortlessly, but he had hurt no one in the process. This thief was a ghost.

This, he believed, was the reason the agency wanted the man so badly. The desire was only heightened by the fact that it had taken him three tries to finally capture the sneaky son of a bitch and the only reason he was able to capture him this time was truly laughable. An informant had said that the heist would go down at the museum down the block and while he was racing on foot to get there, he heard a bang. One that sounded exactly as if someone had jumped out a window and landed on the fire escape. He knew then that his informant had lied and before a few seconds had passed, through the knockout gas at the thief's feet.

Kiba, the little asshole, had come late, as he was loitering down the street waiting for his senior agent's call. No doubt, checking out the women.

As the two sped the van away and got on the highway their prisoner stirred. At first they paid no attention, too distracted with making a clean getaway then the well being of the thief.

But then the thief gave the most unmasculine groan Asuma had ever heard. His head whipped around behind him and then he stared at Kiba with two eyebrows raised. Kiba returned his shocked stare and then slowly whistled.

"Shit." Asuma cursed, praying inside that the man beneath the mask was really not a woman.

The word hardly out his mouth before a string of swearing was heard from the back.

Kiba grinned.

"This is about to get really sticky."

Asuma cut a glare at him. "Hey, I don't want to know about any part of you getting sticky got that?" he growled. "Besides, he's probably just gay or something."

"You DID NOT just say I'm gay!" A feminine,but very pissed off voice, shouted.

"Shit."

***

Asuma jerked the wheel, smiling a little as he heard a thump and then pulled over on the side of the dark hallway.

"What the HELL?!"

He couldn't believe it. He heard of female thieves, but none of her caliber... none of this one's skill. God he prayed this person that he captured was not a woman.

He jerked open the van only to lose his breath at vivacious, seering green eyes met his. Defiance radiated off her. She was beautiful. Her mask was cast aside to reveal long, ice blond hair and perfect, womanly features. It was only then he noticed the curves suppressed beneath the suit and desire shot through him toes up.

Son of a bitch.

The woman had one perfect eyebrow arched as she took in this man before him. Her captor. Strong jaw, short beard, unruly hair, but damn those eyes were hot with fire... bedroom eyes as she used to call them... and damn did it make her want to shiver.

"Oh, what the hell?!" Kiba shouted as he saw her, throwing up his hands in exasperation.

"Why do those damn profilers get paid when they can't even get the damn gender right." He shouted.

Ino's lips quirked into a smile, amused by the rowdy behavior. Had both of them been that way she would've been able to get free very quickly, however as her eyes pulled back to the man that was most certainly the leader, she knew damn well fleeing was not an option.

Asuma lit a cigarette and took a deep breath, calming himself and the raging need that had swelled in his belly. When he looked up he regarded her with detached curiousity.

"You're a woman." He said, rough voice causing her eyebrow to hitch higher.

"I'm also not gay." Was her haughty reply.

This time his mouth quirked up.

"My mistake." He said, taking another drag. "What's your name?"

"Go to hell." She bit off, clearly not happy at being in the back in some stranger's van.

His smirk turned into a full fledged grin. "Okay, go to hell. Here is how it's going to be. You are going to be quiet until this ride is over, if not," he patted Kiba's shoulder, "my partner here is going to shoot you with a tranquilizer."

She scoffed. "You don't have the balls to do it yourself?"

His eyes narrowed, obviously not used to people stepping on his masculinity. "No darling, because when I shoot, I shoot to kill."

For some reason Ino did not doubt his words but took a breath of relief at the knowledge they were not going to kill her. She only had a few options. One, try and fight them off now and run blindly into the night. Two, wait until they drove off again and then smash the door open and jump out... though looking around and seeing nothing with the strength enough to do that she quickly eliminated off that possibility. Three, she could scream and then risk them knocking her out or worse. Fourth, go quietly and wait for an oppurtunity.

"Look at her think of way out like that." Kiba remarked dryly at Asuma, "I just love it when they get false hope in their heads."

"And I just love it when puny ass guys act like badasses to overcompensate for the tiny growth they have to carry around." She replied curtly.

Kiba and Asuma grinned at each other, silently agreeing this one had one helluva mouth.

"So, what's it going to be?" Asuma asked her.

Ino returned to a relaxed sitting position and raised her eyebrows expectantly. However, Asuma knew when the time came, she wouldn't submit so easily and he would have to fight to keep himself contained. She was a criminal, thief, and captive. She represented much of what he stood against. He would not let this piece of trim send his morals crashing down. No matter how pretty the face, or sensual she was. He had other, far more important obligations.

Ino's breath caught at the change from bedroom eyes to frigid caution that had settled in his eyes. He was dismissing her.

Like hell big boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Ino listened carefully to the noises outside of the van as they drove on. There was nothing but the sound of the wheels on the road, a smooth road too, which told her they were still on the interstate or at least relatively close to it. The farther away they were from the interstate and city streets, she knew, the bumpier the ride.

There was nothing though, wherever they were going was not some secretly closed off safe house in the backwoods of the state. Which only gave her a small comfort; she didn't want her body to be dumped in some forest.

Especially when she didn't even know if she was captured by the right people yet.

She smiled a little, knowing the two men in the front seat believed they had captured her with their skill and element of surprise. True, she didn't expect them to use knockout gas, believing they would have simply put a bag over her head and throw her into a van. Honestly though, she would have laughed at the male arrogance. She was not amateur enough to be captured in such a way. Ino knew the moment she had entered the museum that their mechanisms had been tampered with. That the jewels were purposely placed in an easy to crack safe in order to lure her in. Ino had planned for this to happen, even kept her techie/watchman, Sin, on the sidelines. He already had orders in case she was killed or was unable to contact him in 72 hours.

She wondered how many it had been already.

Asuma could feel her in the back of the van. Her scent allured him, called him, like a siren calling a sailor to his death. By God, he knew, he was more than eager to take that dive. He rubbed his eyes in frustration. Drawing on the control he was so famous for, he turned his thoughts to the woman waiting for him back home.

He recalled Kurenai's long black tresses, and red bow mouth. He forced himself to remember the hot looks she constantly sent his way with her bright red eyes. She was a beautiful woman and though their relationship was rocky at best, he was not an unfaithful man.

No matter how much the siren in the back called to him.

"Hey." Kiba called to him, interrupting him from his inner battle.

He turned his gaze to Kiba, glad to focus on someone other than the two women.

"You alright there, Boss. Seem a little tense." Kiba noted with a knowing grin plastered on his face.

A smile that made Asuma want to immediately smack it off. He reigned his impulse in however and stole a glance at the small multi holed window of the back of the van. She was thinking back there, calculating- of what he didn't know-, he could feel it. Feel her.

"Boss?" Kiba nudged him and Asuma met his eyes.

"Focus. We have a job to do."

Asuma nodded, if he wasn't so frustrated he would have laughed at the fact that his probe partner was telling_ him_ to focus. It spoke loudly on how his external image was affected by the presence of this woman. This thief.

_That's right, Asuma...keep that close. She's a thief... and you hate theives._ He nodded again, assuring himself as he turned his eyes back on to the black strip.

...

Ino forced herself to stay awake; from pinching herself to biting her shoulder to playing songs in her head. They weren't even good songs, oh no, the only songs she could remember that would keep her up were from Miley Cyrus and All time low.... and... Madonna, it made her shudder. She HATED Madonna. No woman over the age of 45 should be allowed to dance around in a leotard with her legs spread wide... Gah... The stray thought had her wide awake again. At the exact moment she felt the wheels slow down.

Only a few minutes later did the van roll to a full stop and her instincts flared. Wherever they had brought her, she was ready for it. Torture, interrogation, probably a string of days of sitting in a chair in a hot, dark room, with a single light and no water were waiting for her. She rolled her eyes at her imagination, _too many episodes of Law and Order._

At that moment the double doors flew open and the bright light seared her eyes. When they had adjusted to was staring into the face of "Boss" as the rowdy one called him. The light behind him cut sharp shadows on his cheekbones, but god he was still beautiful. Too bad he was still the enemy.

Too damn bad.

...

Asuma wanted to groan at the look she was giving him and when her small pink tongue darted out to wet her lips he was ready to throw himself under a bus... or under her. She was a temptress and every time her jade green eyes met his he felt she could see into his soul. See his needs and desires. For her. This woman intrigued him and he respected her even. Most female captives either burst into tears and beg for mercy or they try and seduce him. No, he knew neither would come from this one. She was a fighter and should she survive the questioning, the agency would have their hand fulls. He allowed himself a small admission to the fact that he wouldn't mind the seduction if it had come from her. However, as her eyes switched from heated to calculation, taking in the background behind him, he refocused. She was a thief. She was an enemy.

And he was her interrogator.

...

**Sorry this is short and that its late, but I'm working on the next chapter (which you'll love..i hope). To keep you hooked I'll just tell you that well.... who's your daddy is going to play a role...... and who knows? Maybe Ino does get hired by this secret agency and gets caught in a web of lies and deception as they try to find a traitor? I don't know..... someone might even killed.... **

**Or not.**

**Just gotta read and find out dontcha?**


	3. Chapter 3

There it was again. That subtle narrowing of his brown eyes and clench of his jaw. That cold dismissing glare had returned and she turned it with a small, beguiling smile. Ino did not struggle when he pulled her from the back of the van and slipped a bag over her head. The last thing she saw before the cloth came over her eyes was the slip of desire in his eyes.

She wasn't sure where she was being taken. She heard no sounds of other people and considering the glimpse of the parking garage they were in, it meant she was being taken underground. She wasn't nervous yet though, she was prepared for this. She had planned for this. Her arms were handcuffed behind her back and the rowdy was leading her by the arm.

They went through a few rooms and corridors until finally she was sitting in a wooden, uncomfortable chair. She smiled. Of course they were going to interrogate her. Idiots. Still, she was glad and quite pleased everything was going as planned. She couldn't wait until they got started. She couldn't wait until _he_ had to come in.

She just couldn't wait.

...

When Asuma set her down in the chair in the center of the room and removed the bag from her head, he could have sworn he saw something akin to a satisfaction on her face. It was gone in a moment though, replaced by an unreadable mask.

She looked around, green eyes taking in every detail of the room. Other than one door- titanium she would bet- there were no other entry ways, or more importantly exit ways, from the room. The walls were also made of metal and the room may have been about eight by ten feet. She could spot at least two cameras. They were being watched. Good. That would just speed it up.

"Like what you see?" Asuma asked as he leaned casually against the wall.

She turned her eyes back to him, giving him a brief smile. "It's alright. Camera's are a bit too obvious for my taste, but I'm sure you all do the best you can." She replied, the insult clearly understood despite the sweet tone of her voice.

Asuma ignored the insult, instead nodding and just glanced around the room as well. "Yeah, I'm sure you would be the expert. Being in and out of these things all the time."

She knew it was a goad in order to get her to give an arrogant response, in which he could gain information. She knew the technique well. She was also taught better than that.

Asuma knew his goad wouldn't work, didn't piss him off any less though when she just smiled and inclined her head with an innocent expression on her face.

"I don't know what you mean by that." Ino replied with a slight shrug.

He nodded as if he believed her and shifted his position to fully face her. Her eyes followed his figure briefly and then returned to his face.

"So you must have a lot of criminals in here." She said softly looking at her shoes.

He arched an eyebrow, curious and realized this might lead somewhere beneficial for him. She was intelligent though, he would have to be much more careful than normal.

"What would make you say that?"

She looked up at him as if he asked her what color is the sky. He wondered if that was sincere confusion on her face. Of course, he couldn't be sure, but he would bet it was.

"For one..." she began, slowly as if he wouldn't understand her, "The aroma of the room. Cleaning products, bleach and other hardcore chemicals used to remove blood stains from walls and floors. Since the smell is strong, I'm gonna assume it has to be cleaned often in order to mask the odor." She said as if talking about the weather.

He got a feeling then, something about her was too familiar. Yet, he couldn't be sure, it was too elusive to put his finger on.

"And second?" He prompted and she shifted on the chair with a frown.

"And second... this cheap ass chair you got me strapped too." She informed him, not bothering to make a cutting remark. "I'm sure the ground is more comfortable than this chair happens to be."

That feeling was back again, closer now. It was on the tip of his tongue now. The familiarity of her words and tones... Her expression.

"What if it was just made to be that way? Doesn't make it cheap does it?" He questioned, unable to hide his amusement from her.

Her lips twinged... _almost there_... she thought, before continuing. "Well no, but the fact that my bindings are scratching its surface does."

She was right. The chair was pretty cheap. The fact was that sometimes the criminals that were being questioned tended to break them in order to escape. Or sometimes the interrogators broke the chairs...on the prisoners. But how would she know that?

"Who are you?"

The frigid tone in his voice had her eyes jerking up to him. She couldn't help but smile at him. Poor man, he probably had no idea what was about to happen here.

"A friend." She goaded, waiting for his reaction. She knew she would get it.

"I don't have criminals for friends." He replied coolly as he lit himself a cigarette and blew smoke at her.

Ah, irritating her would get him nowhere.

"Sure you do." She countered. The smile that told him she wasn't bothered by his smoking. "Everyone is a criminal sooner or later. You just haven't bothered to get past your arrogant assumptions to really look. Have you?"

He chose not to respond, though he could feel his irritation growing at the words of this evading thief before him. "You want to drag?" He offered, holding the cigarette out to her.

She shook her head. "No thank you." She turned it down politely.

"You don't smoke?" He asked incredulously. Most criminals did have a vice they turned to... whether that is alcohol or cigarettes or anything else...

"I was told when as a little girl that I shouldn't smoke." She whispered, an edge of sorrow in her voice. "There would be enough things out to get me in life. I didn't need that too."

Asuma just stared at her. Those words struck him hard and he knew. He knew those words and he knew why she was so familiar to him. For they had been said to him every time he lit up a cigarette.

Just then the door opened letting in a shaft of light, and with it was a man identical to the looks of the thief stepped in. Ino's smile became bitter as saw him and stared up into hard green eyes.

"Hello, Daddy."

**So I'm sorry this took a little longer than I expected but at least I got in. Uhm I know this might not be as gritty as you expected but the interrogation is not over. Ino still has to be tortured. This one was just a little warmup and build up to revealing who she is and what she wants.**

**Wish her good luck. She might need it.**

**Review for me please!  
**


End file.
